There are differences in the response of excitable membranes to different modes of stimulation. For example, sodium channels inactivate following electrical stimulation, but do not inactivate following chemical stimulation (by batrachotoxin, for example). The goal of this project is to compare and contrast the responses (especially inactivation) of ionic channels to electrical, chemical, and mechanical stimulation.